It is well known that automatic cleaners operate in a body of water such as a swimming pool. Generally, an electrical powered pool cleaner is connected to an internal or external electrical source, which drives an internal motor that causes the pool cleaner to creep along the bottom of the swimming pool in a pattern that covers the bottom of the pool. Typically, a pool can be cleaned by a mobile pool cleaner in 60 to 90 minutes. Generally, the pool cleaner contains an internal water pump that draws the pool water and the debris off the bottom of the pool and directs the water with the debris through either a cartridge filter and or filter bag to remove and contain the debris from the bottom of the pool. This method of water circulation through the cleaner works in suction or in venturi type devices. In either device the mobile pool cleaner causes the incoming water to follow an internal path through the pool cleaner, which retains the debris, but allows clean water to discharge from the pool cleaner. When the pool cleaning cycle is completed the pool cleaner is removed from the pool and the debris removed from the pool cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,512 shows an automatic pool cleaner that contains an internal annular housing, which contains a sanitizing media. The housing with the media as well as the inlet and outlet to the sanitizing media are concealed within the housing thus making it difficult to both determine if fluid is flowing through the sanitizing media as well as to replace the sanitizing media since in order to obtain access or replenish the sanitizing media the pool cleaner needs to be disassembled.